Danganronpa - Beneath Despair
by Robo the Hobo
Summary: Very little can be worse than despair. The survivors of Hopes Peak are forced to experience those few things as they are forced into a game in which their lives are on the line. Rating may be subject to change. May contain gore and violence. SYOC IS CLOSED.
1. Prologue - SYOC

[incoming message]

[...]

[message received]

[preparing Generic Message]

[...]

[Generic Message prepared]

[would you like to read Generic Message?]

[y] [n]

[...]

[message start]

* * *

Hopes Peak Academy.

Once the most prestigious school in the country, now but a shell of its former self.

Ultimate Despair tainted the school, destroying any hope it had once created.

The head master, Jin Kirigiri, convinced the 78th class to remain in the school and live out their lives in there.

However, one student known as Junko Enoshima executed the head master and began a mutual killing game for the entertainment of the world.

Of course, you already know all of this, and you know that six students overcame her despair and escaped with their lives.

What you _don't_ know is that she got the idea for the killing game from me.

While I am no member of Ultimate Despair, I have been the cause of countless serious, despair inducing events across the globe.

The Future Foundation did its best to protect the remaining students from Hopes Peak Academy, attempting to save them from the despair outside.

Those students are gone.

Do not fret over this news, as I have given you a way of finding them, potentially saving them from despair.

Along with this message, you should soon receive an encrypted message detailing how to find the hopeful students.

Of course, just giving them to you would be much too boring, so I've made it more 'interesting'.

One killing game was never enough.

Best of luck. don't get there too late.

\- .̽͒̂̏ͬ͋͒̀!̻̼̂̔͐̊ͯ͜/͚͙͍͎̺ͫ̓̔̈́-̱̳̗̂̉͗̆"̀ͯͭ͂͞^̶͔͖̲͖́*̸̼̼̇ͣ͆̑̌̅̽ͅ_͕͙͓̰̯͓̰ͮ͗̄

(Don't try to find me through this message, the account it was sent from is already deleted.)

* * *

[message end]

[performing virus scan...]

[scan complete]

[0 viruses found]

[send Generic Message to K. Tengan?]

[y] [n]

[...]

[sending...]

* * *

 **(Please note that everything below here is irrelevant as I've decided upon the cast.)**

 **Hi.**

I'm Robo. I'm the author of this here terrible story.

This story is set just after the survivors of DR1 join the future foundation, so yeah. That's a thing.

Anyway, SYOC is a thing. I have nothing better to do with my time, so I thought i'd give one a go (apologies in advance)

 **A few things to note.**

 **1) _No Mary/Gary Sues_. They suck.**

 **2) No Canon Talents (I will allow the SHSL Luckster, but nothing else.)**

 **3) Please don't just make up a character on the spot. I want characters that have had some thought put into their story and personality, not some character with a half-assed story and something stupid for their personality.  
**

 **4) If your character dies, don't complain about it please. I understand that some people put a lot of work into characters and hate to see them get killed off, but at least half of them have gotta die eventually, so yeah.**

 **5) Students from all countries are accepted, not just Japanese ones. Feel free to get creative with your names, country of origin, and accents.**

 **6) This is not first come fist serve. I'll be accepting the ones I consider to be the best, not the first ones to pop up (though if the first ones are the best, it would make my job a lot easier)**

 **EDIT - 7) Please send all apps via PM. I'll almost certainly ignore any apps sent in via review. (Since i'm making this edit two days after releasing the story, i'll be reading through any apps sent in via review before this edit. *13/10/2016*)**

Well, now that's been said, lets get on to the SYOC form.

* * *

 **Name - (The characters name. In Western order *Given Name, Surname*.)**

 **Age - (15-18. Any older or younger will be rejected.)**

 **Birth Gender - (What gender was the character born?)**

 **Gender Identity - (What gender does your character identify as? Please don't say Attack Helicopter.)**

 **SHSL - (Just make up a talent. If I think it's too absurd, i'll probably reject it.)**

 **Height - (Please put this in Feet and Inches. *Wow, what a loser, only using Imperial*)**

 **Weight - (Please put this in Stone and Pounds. *I know right? What a total loser*)**

 **Appearance - (Please try to be as descriptive as possible. If you have an image of them, feel free to link me to it. If you do link an image, please still give a description.)**

 **Clothing - (Same as what I said about Appearance, but with clothes instead.)**

 **Personality - (Please don't write an essay on this. One or two paragraphs describing how the character acts, reacts, and thinks is fine.)**

 **Backstory - (While I would like something in-depth, please don't write too much. This story takes place between DR1 and DR2, so it would be appreciated if you write something about their lives during that.)**

 **Family - (What? It might make a nice motive.)**

 **Likes - (Three things the character enjoys.)**

 **Dislikes - (Three things the character doesn't enjoy.)**

 **Fear / Weakness - (I expect every character to have at least one of these. Please don't write an essay on it though.)**

 **Speech Example - (This is so that i can get an idea of the character's accent, lisp, etc.)**

 **Carrying Themselves - (How does your character carry themselves? Do they slouch? Walk with a limp? Stand tall and proud? Tell me.)**

 **Secret - (The character's biggest secret. Again, it might make a nice motive.)**

 **Investigation - (How do they act in Investigations. Do they actively search for clues? Do they provide moral support? Tell me.)**

 **Trial - (How do they act in Trials. Do they tend to accuse others? Do they try to be UTR? Tell me.)**

 **Role - (Would this character be a killer, a victim, or a survivor? Please note I have the final say on this.)**

 **Execution - (You don't need to write out the entire thing, just give me an idea of what it would be like.)**

 **Other - (If you have something about the character that doesn't fit into the other sections, write it here.)**

* * *

Applications are CLOSED.

I have decided upon my cast and i'm currently planning out the deaths, relationships, and development of each one.

While I cannot guarantee it will be ready soon, I _can_ guarantee that it'll probably be disappointing.

So yeah.

Alrighty.

 **Sincerely,**

 **Robo, the SHSL Author of this story**

 **...and the SHSL Procrastinator**

...I'm not lying 'bout that procrastination thing. I was supposed to upload this prologue about a week ago.


	2. Chapter 0 - Takuma (UPDATED)

**'Sup.**

 **I really don't know how to explain this properly, so i'll just half ass it.**

 **Every time a character is accepted, I'll write a chapter of the prologue detailing their awakening into the game, thus giving me a way to practice writing for the characters and getting feedback from their creators.**

 **This story is quite strange, in that the perspective changes as it goes. One chapter, a character may have a main role, the story being told from their perspective frequently. The next chapter, they may end up being the victim. I think it adds more mystery to the story if you get to see it from several perspectives and find out what could motivate them to kill / be killed.**

 **(Plus this will give you a chance to judge me.)**

 **Alright. Now that i've gotten that terrible explanation out of the way, I'll get onto the actual story.**

 **Chapter has been edited as of 16:30 (GMT+1) 10/15/2016.**

* * *

 **Chapter Zero**

 **The Fall of Hope.**

* * *

 **Third Person - Takuma**

* * *

Darkness.

Opening his eyes quickly, this was all Takuma could see.

The area was completely silent, the air surprisingly cold. An oppressive atmosphere filled the room, causing Takuma to shudder involuntarily.

His eyes starting to itch, he reached up and rubbed his blue, bloodshot eyes. Vision beginning to adjust to the darkness, he cast his gaze across the room, hoping to learn more about his current location.

The first thing he noticed, he was laying down in what he assumed to be a bed, the sheet covering a slightly lumpy mattress, covers nowhere to be seen, his cerulean blue hair brushing against a pillow.

Pushing himself upwards, Takuma stood up, stepping into a strange liquid unidentifiable in the darkness. The air brushed against his lightly tanned skin, causing him to shiver, his body temperature seeming to drop.

Eyes scanning the dark room, he noticed a small switch on the wall next to a large wooden door. Slowly walking over, liquid staining his black, white soled sneakers with each step, Takuma flipped the switch.

A recessed bulb emerging from the concrete ceiling suddenly lighting up the room, Takuma took this chance to examine his surroundings.

Four white concrete walls stretched out around him, leaving the dark, wooden floor rectangular in shape. Next to the bed he'd awoken on, a small wooden desk stood against the wall, a plastic trash can just beneath. Atop the desk lay a large, black guitar case, a strap running along the front.

Looking to his feet, Takuma's eyes widened in shock, pupils contracting.

Blood.

Pooling beneath him, his shoes were covered in it, a long puddle stretching to his current position from the bed.

In surprise, Takuma slowly backed up, bumping into the wall behind him. The cold concrete snapping him back to reality, he made his way towards the bed, forcing himself to feel optimistic despite the scene before him.

 _'It's gonna be okay... it's probably just someone injured. Maybe I can help them. Stay calm...'_

These thoughts playing on loop in his mind, he reached his hand down, pulling the sheet from the bed.

Whoever they were, they were beyond help.

Limbs twisted randomly, some bent out of shape, the corpses lay there, crushed together into the shape of a mattress. Blood pooling from several wounds across the bodies, their eyes looked outwards, gazing into nothingness.

Silence continued to fill the room, though it suddenly began to feel freakishly menacing. Shuddering uncontrollably, Takuma felt nausea rush through his body, his stomach threatening to empty itself.

 _'I've got to get out of here.'_

Forcing his legs into motion, Takuma rushed around the bed, quickly grabbing the guitar case from its resting place, hanging it over his shoulder before making a sprint towards the door.

The blood pooling beneath his feet, Takuma slipped to the floor, crashing down face first, the force knocking the wind from him. Blood now stained his face, small traces of it getting into his hair. The blazer was completely coated, blood seeping through it onto the shirt beneath.

Forcing himself back to his feet, Takuma ran to the door, slamming it open before taking off down the hall it connected to.

As he ran, he thought to himself. _'How the fuck did this happen to me?'_

* * *

 **Takuma Mitsukuri**

 **SHSL Guitarist**

 **Likes: Music, Bacon, Helping People**

 **Dislikes: Bullying, Burnt Bacon, People saying 'Literally' when they mean 'Metaphorically'**

* * *

Having started off in a small bar in southern Tokyo, he quickly grew in fame as he performed, one of the viewers uploading his performances to YouTube, where they gained millions of views under the stage name 'Tone Deaf'. Frequently using multiple guitars in performances that varied in genre, he managed to entertain his viewers by frequently changing his genre and instrument. Going back and forth between the Bass, Acoustic, Sitar, Ukulele, and Electric guitars, Takuma tried his hardest to make an honest living, doing what he does best.

Eventually he was picked up by a major record company, where he learnt of his growing fame online. Within the next few years, the artist known as 'Tone Deaf' was one of the most popular guitarists in the country, performing at hundreds of venues, wishing only to perform for others and entertain them, spreading joy to them all.

Of course, he was ecstatic when Hopes Peak Academy approached him with an invitation, offering him a place as the SHSL Guitarist. He eagerly accepted and began to pack his belongings. A week later, arriving at the prestigious school, he passed out after taking a single step within.

...

Having gotten a good distance away from the room, Takuma paused, attempting to regain his breath, holding back his stomachs contents through willpower alone.

Dropping to the floor, back leant against the wall behind him, Takuma sat, casting his gaze back and forth down the hallway.

Suddenly, he clutched his head, pain rushing through it.

 _'You left us to die, coward!'_

 _'Why do you deserve to live more than us?!'_

 _'You should just kill yourself now and save everyone the hassle of knowing you!'_

The voices echoing throughout his head, his vision began to blur. Three pale figures materializing before him. Though he hadn't recognized the voices, the faces of these figures were scarily familiar.

They had belonged to the corpses in the bed.

Frantically pulling the guitar case from his back, he forced it open, rummaging inside in hopes of finding something. As he did this, the voices continued, now approaching Takuma.

 _'You could have helped us, you fucking coward!'_

 _'If you had just woken up sooner, we would still be alive!'_

 _'Our blood is on your hands! How could you live knowing you caused the deaths of others?!'_

Pulling his hand back, Takuma retrieved a small contained from within the case. Opening it quickly, he poured several tablets into his mouth, swallowing them as soon as he could.

Immediately, the pain in his head began to fade, the voices drifting into the back of his mind. He closed his eyes momentarily, breathing slowly in an attempt to calm himself. When Takuma opened them again, the figures had vanished.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Takuma recapped the bottle before placing it carefully within the case. Zipping it back up, he wrapped it over his shoulder again, pushing himself upwards.

Now on his feet, Takuma was about to start walking when a scream echoed down the hall. Though it was faint, he heard it clearly.

Suddenly in a sprint, he made his way down the hall, one thought in mind.

 _'I won't be too late this time.'_

* * *

 **Well shit.**

 **When reading through this chapter the first time, I found that I hadn't established much of the characters personality, opting more for shock value. Along with this, I found the large lump of text that was a description to take away from the story. Remedying this, I've tried to drag the description out over several paragraphs, describing different things at different times, at the very least making it better for me to read. I also tried to reveal more of Takuma's personality, giving you ideas of potential problems or goals he has.**

 **While it is still nowhere near perfect, I'd say this is definitely an improvement on the original.**

 **Takuma Mitsukuri belongs to Rob0lax.**

 **Alrighty.**

 **-Robo the SHSL Psychopathic Writer.**


	3. Chapter 0 - Natsuki

**Oh god it's that Robo guy again. Why does he keep coming back?**

 **Who knows? Well... I do I guess.**

 **Alrighty! Now's my first chance to piss off a reader by accidentally messing up their character! Or not! Hopefully not!**

 **Just something I feel like I should mention. If your OC doesn't get in, please don't take it personally. I enjoy every app I read, but I'm looking to create the best story I possibly can. Even if an application is good, I might just find that the character doesn't fit into the story well.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is based on a character submitted by 'Wonder Snail', which I must say is definitely a username. In the event that Wonder (just gonna call them Wonder from now on, makes it easier) doesn't like the way I portrayed their character, i'll redo the chapter to try and make the character more accurate to their actual self.**

 **Something to note, I wont be telling any of the character owners if their characters got in. They'll just have to read the chapters to know.**

 **Also, if you have any stu-wonderful questions, feel free to ask them (through PM).**

 **Well I think I've written enough stuff up here, i'll get on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Zero**

 **The Fall of Hope**

* * *

 **Third Person - Natsuki**

* * *

Darkness

Her eyes slowly opening, as if exhausted, this was all that greeter her.

Silence only enhancing the oppressive atmosphere, the rooms cool air causing her to shudder, a feeling of doom spread through her body.

As she sat there, she attempted to keep her breathing steady, attempting to calm herself.

After a few minutes of this, the silence digging itself into her skin, the darkness surrounding her, crushing her, she gave in to her fears.

Her scream echoed, disrupting the silence and filling the room.

Suddenly, the room lit up, a lone, grey lantern illuminating the area she had woken into.

The walls of the room were tiled white and grey, small amounts of mold protruding from between them. Behind her, a large wooden door stood, her back resting against the rotting wood. a small metal handle visible to her right. Ahead of her, a large refrigerator stood proudly, slotted between two stone worktops making their way along the wall. A stove is slotted into the corner, another worktop being the only thing between them.

The room, evidently the kitchen, had several barrels stacked against the wall opposite to the worktops. A faint smell of meat was coming from within some of them, fruits coming from others.

Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she got to her feet and made her way over to the barrels, checking them for food. Opening up the first one, she saw piles upon piles of bacon, seemingly fresh, as if stocked only an hour ago. The second contained a large pile of pineapples, all of them appearing to be completely fresh, as if they were just grown.

The third barrel... she regretted looking into the third barrel.

Opening it up, a disgusting, rotten smell filled her nostrils, causing her to step back, clutching her nose. It was then that she noticed a strange pink liquid seeping through the barrel, staining the floor. Taking a look within, she saw hundreds of severed limbs, seemingly from children, stacked atop each-other, blood dripping from each. The rotten smell suddenly made much more sense. It was the smell of corpses.

Taking several steps back, she began to retch violently, continuing this momentarily before vomiting onto the floor before her.

Wiping her mouth clean, she made her way to the worktops, finding a small sink built into the top of one of them. Quickly turning it on, she filled her mouth with water, using it to wash away the lingering taste of puke.

The water completely filling the sink, she finally turned the tap off, casting her gaze downwards into the water.

Reflected back at her was the face of Natsuki Kaika, her mint green hair tied back into two mid-height twin tails, two long strands framing her face.

She stood 5'7" tall, weighing around 8st. Skin as freakishly pale as normal, the freckles scattered over her nose and cheeks, her bright orange eyes stared back at her, appearing bloodshot and constricted. After gazing at her own image, she checked her person to ensure everything was okay.

A short sleeved white polo shirt was covering her small chest and skinny figure, a small tie coming down her center, her arms were covered by detachable, baby blue sleeves, white lace protruding from the sleeves. Emerging from beneath a long, baby blue pleated skirt, a pair of knee-length white socks went down to her feet, baby blue lace emerging from the top. Her feet covered by a pair of navy blue shoes, a few small pink stains were visible, most likely from her accidentally stepping in the blood from before.

Looking on the worktop to her left, she spotted a small notebook and pen, lyrics written across the pages. Immediately, she reached over, picking it up and deciding to keep it on her person. After all, where would she write her lyrics without it?

* * *

 **Natsuki Kaika**

 **SHSL Lyricist**

 **Likes: Music, Stars, Sweet Foods**

 **Dislikes: Complete Silence, Darkness, Bitter Foods**

* * *

Growing up in a big city that's name cannot be remembered, her life was easy and carefree. Listening to music was one of the most enjoyable things for her to do, though she struggled to play any actual instruments herself. However, when in secondary school, she was assigned to write the lyrics for the song of a group project. When her lyrics ended up exceeding the rest by far, she decided to start writing songs in her free time.

Writing them frequently, the songs she created would often be performed by her or her classmates, though when unavailable she would use vocaloid softwares instead. Eventually deciding to upload some of her songs online, she quickly gained a following, with hundreds of artists following her with the hopes of using her lyrics in their songs.

Before too long, she had gained such popularity that several professional musicians and idol groups had approached her to write songs for them. Before too long, her talent was discovered by Hopes Peak Academy, offering her a place shortly afterwards. Eager to begin her education, she made her way to the school on her first day, passing out upon her first step into the school.

...

Hearing footsteps echoing through the room beyond the door, she quickly reached for anything to use as a weapon. Opening one of the drawers built into one of the worktops, she quickly pulled out a large frying pan, holding it in her hands as she hid behind the door, waiting for something to emerge.

The door slowly opening, she took her chance and swung down with all her strength.

Luckily for Takuma, his guitar case took most of the blow, though the force caused him to collapse to the floor, grunting in pain.

Immediately realizing her mistake, Natsuka stood there, concern in her eyes.

On the bright side, she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

 **Wow, two musical talents in a row. How original, Robo.**

 **Shut up, me. I can do what I want.**

 **Natsuki Kaika, the SHSL Lyricist, belongs to 'Wonder Snail', and this chapter may be subject to change depending on their feedback (if they choose to give any. If you do, feel free to PM me it... or leave it in a review. Your choice.)**

 **Man, I'm really running out of stuff to write in these areas. I guess i'll just make stuff up. Have you guys ever noticed that when you look at the sun it hurts your eyes? I have. What do you mean you haven't? Have you never seen the sun? you HAVEN'T? Have you been living in a cave your entire freaking life!? Why are you still reading this!?**

 **Alrighty.**

 **-Robo the SHSL Rambler**


	4. Chapter 0 - Kyousuke

**I really need a hobby.**

 **I was gonna release this tomorrow (it's 23:45 for me as I write this), but I thought to myself, 'Why not post this now?' And then I did. And now you're reading it. Magic.**

 **So, this chapter will be featuring a character submitted by 'Knight Hospitaller', which I must say is definitely a username. In the event that Knight dislikes they way I portrayed their character, this chapter will be returned to and edited to make the character more accurate.**

 **If you have any questions about the story, the format, or the color of the sky, feel free to send me a PM with your question.**

 **Having read many wonderful apps thus far, I look forward to anything that comes my way in the continuing days. I will most likely announce when I've decided the complete roster, changing the description of the story. So, until then, feel free to send in your character and watch them get traumatized!**

 **Alright, i'll go away now so you can meet the character.**

* * *

 **Chapter Zero**

 **The Fall of Hope**

* * *

 **Third Person - Kyousuke**

* * *

Darkness

Eyes opening suddenly, this surrounded him, clouding his vision.

The room was completely silent, the air around him feeling oddly warm, doom emerging from the depths of his thoughts, clouding his mind.

Where most would give in to the oppressive atmosphere, he ignored it, forcing himself to his feet and standing bravely, ready to face whatever may come.

"You wish to challenge my nerve? Ha! It shall never falter to pitiful trials like this!" Voice echoing throughout the room, his eyes darted back and forth, adjusting to the darkness, allowing him to see, though not at all clearly.

Casting his gaze across the room, a faint noise reached his ear, turning his attention to his left.

A quiet sobbing could be heard, coming from the huddled up form of a child. Based on the pitch of the sobs, and the hair style of the child, it was most likely a young girl, between the ages of 6 and 8.

Taking quiet steps towards her, he kept his vision trained directly upon the girl, intent on calming her, possibly helping her with the situation.

Kneeling behind her, he spoke yet again. "Worry not, child of humanity. Nothing shall harm you with my power shielding you!" With this, he reached his hand forward, placing it on the girls shoulder.

Suddenly, the room lit up.

While most would immediately survey their surroundings, he had much more pressing things to deal with.

Such as the coldness of the girls skin, the cassette tape looping the sound of a child's sobs...

...and the blood slowly seeping from the edges of the knife lodged into her left eye.

Taking a large step back, a look of horror spread across his face and nausea spreading through his body, he turned away, wishing to focus on his surroundings instead.

The walls, made solely from concrete, were cracked and stained, as if they had been left to rot for a long time. A single door stood proudly within one of them, seeming much newer than the rest of the room. The floor, made from wood, spread its way across the room. Though quite a large room, two large, metal shelves took up most of the space. On these shelves were hundreds of cardboard boxes, each seeming to contain a pile of random useless objects. To the edge of the room sat a small wooden table coated in a layer of dust. A bag of white chalk sat atop it.

Walking to the table, he reached in, taking the chalk. Sighing quietly, he returned to the child's corpse, the blood creating a large puddle around it. Stopping a few steps away from the body, he pulled out the chalk and...

...started making a magic circle on the ground. Perfectly normal behavior.

Putting absurd amounts of detail into his work, he quickly finished his work. Kneeling down, he began to chant quietly, the volume slowly rising as he continued.

Suddenly, he shouted. "FRAZ'U'BLU! ALLOW ME TO HARNESS YOUR POWERS AND COMMUNE WITH THE DECEASED!"

Fraz'U'blu, the nice guy he was, completely ignored his request, choosing to cause a mirror to fall from one of the boxes instead.

As the mirror fell, Kyousuke Naoe turned his head to face it, getting a quick glimpse at himself.

He was 5'10" tall, weighing in at around 11st. His brown, bloodshot eyes gaze forward, examining his short, messy, black hair and sharp chin. The mirror colliding with the ground, glass shot around. Shielding himself momentarily, Kyousuke then looked down to ensure he hadn't been injured.

His long sleeves, white cotton shirt was stain-free beneath his black, opened coat, the hood left down, resting against his back. Looking down further, he saw a small cut in the denim of his dark-blue jeans, small strings holding the parts together. A single shard of glass had landed just before his weathered, brown leather boots, useful in all conditions, though stained with small traces of dirt.

Now sure of his safety, he crossed his arms, grinning slightly as he gazed towards the box the mirror had fallen from.

"HAH! Foolish demon! You truly wish to do battle with me? Then COME FORTH! LET US DUEL! My occult powers shall never yield to scum like you!"

* * *

 **Kyousuke Naoe**

 **SHSL Occultist**

 **Likes: Occult Knowledge, Pretty Girls, Being taken Seriously**

 **Dislikes: Isolation, Mockery, Any sport involving a ball**

* * *

Receiving a below average education as a child, Kyousuke had a bright future as a Burger Queen employee to look forward to, though that all changed one day when his family took him on a hiking trip to the mountains. Half way into the journey, he became lost in the woods, witnessing many things that effected his way of thinking.

After 72 hours, the police managed to locate him and return him to his family, though the experience had changed him. Within the forest, he had seen many a strange sights, monsters and shadows chasing him, wishing only cruelty upon him. Employing an old ritual he had learnt from his grandmother, he successfully warded the beings off, ensuring his safety.

While it is incredibly doubtful that his story was true, or if the creatures were mere figments of his imagination, he still devoted his life to the research of rituals and traditions involving the spirit world. Hopes Peak Academy discovered him after one of his incantations accidentally set a building on fire. Asking him to repeat the incantation, Kyousuke managed to light the assigned area alight, ensuring him a place at the prestigious academy.

...

Waiting for a few moments in silence, he realized the foolish demon had fled, leaving him the victor of the duel.

Laughing to himself, he hung the bag of chalk from his coat, allowing him to cast spells in the future, before exiting the room through the door.

Unfortunately for the student walking down the hallway, the door slammed into them, knocking them back.

Stepping out into the hall, Kyousuke looked down at the figure before him.

Looks like he's made himself a friend!

* * *

 **Oh god I love writing for eccentric characters like this guy, they're the best.**

 **Kyousuke Naoe, the SHSL Occultist, belongs to 'Knight Hospitaller', and this chapter may be subject to change depending on their feedback (if they choose to give any. If you do, feel free to PM it to me... or leave it in a review. Your choice)**

 **How will he deal with the situation he has been dropped into? Who is this person he slammed a door into? Why do you care? Find out the answer to at least one of these questions and more next time on Dra-Beneath Despair.**

 **I'll probably start writing the next character's introduction tomorrow (No spoilers, but I can tell you that they are almost certainly a 'Human', whatever one of those is.)**

 **Alrighty.**

 **-Robo the SHSL Chuunibyou Enthusiast**


	5. Chapter 0 - April

**SEND HELP! I CANT STOP WRITING! MY HANDS HURT! AAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Seriously, I'm writing this story way too fast. Maybe I just like traumatizing people. Idk. Probably wont be writing chapters this quickly when the prologue ends, since they'll be longer.)**

 **Anyway, to the important stuff!**

 **This chapter will be featuring a character submitted by 'dashunterman', which I must say is definitely a username. In the event that Knight dislikes they way I portrayed their character, this chapter will be returned to and edited to make the character more accurate.**

 **As always, PM me if you have questions. I'll probably answer them to the best of my abilities. Or I wont. Who knows? Maybe i'll die tomorrow and not be able to finish the story (or start the story, I guess.)**

 **I'll shut up now and get on with the whole writing thing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Zero**

 **The Fall of Hope**

* * *

 **Third Person - April**

* * *

Darkness

When she awoke, she was surrounded by it.

Not a single sound to be heard, the cool air brushing against her skin, an unusual feeling of doom clawed its way through her body.

A cold surface beneath her, she quickly came to the realization she was sat upright, staring forward into the darkness.

Moving her hands around, she felt a surface before her, incredibly smooth, slightly damp, and made from what felt like wood. Suddenly feeling an object, she hesitated momentarily. In the background, a scream echoed in faintly.

This was when the light flashed on.

Sat upright on a wooden canteen chair, a table stood directly before her, made completely from wood. The surrounding area was filled with other tables, each with four chairs surrounding them. The floor was completely concrete, cracked in places, small plants emerging from said cracks. The walls, also made from concrete, were colored an incredibly light shade of grey, very few cracks visible. The ceiling, surprisingly high above her, was also made from concrete, and seemed to be in almost perfect shape. Two doors lead into what could be assumed to be a kitchen and a hallway. This room was most likely a dining room, considering the furniture.

Of course, she noticed none of this.

What she did notice was the bowl on the table before her, a fork and spoon protruding outwards.

The bowl was filled with intestines, blood dripping from a small crack on its side, dampening the table and staining it pink.

Staring forward in complete horror, she couldn't bring herself to look away, forcing her to take in the horror.

There was a large chunk missing from the intestines.

Finally turning away, she rose to her feet quickly, rushing to the corner of the room. Rushing through several cobwebs in her travels, she finally reached her goal, quickly collapsing to her knees.

She promptly vomited.

The liquid was completely pink, the viscous fluid pooling on the floor before her. Chunks of meat protruded from the pool, looking suspiciously similar.

When she realized the meat was the missing chunk of intestine, blood pooling around it, she vomited a second time.

Her stomach emptied, she heard the sound of a door opening behind her. Turning her head quickly, she saw a tall boy, blue hair and guitar case standing out most, sneak into the room. He glanced around the room, seemingly not noticing her, before making his way towards the second door.

Slowly getting to her feet, she went to follow the person who had most likely put her here, stopping only when he opened the second door, an action that was quickly followed by him receiving a large blow to the back from a frying pan.

Taking this chance, she rushed forward, stepping onto the mans back, and over him, into what she assumed to be a kitchen.

Looking around momentarily, taking in her surroundings, she made her way towards the sink, wishing tyo wash the blood and vomit from her mouth.

Taking several large drinks, spitting them back up into either the sink or the floor, she finally cast her gaze downwards.

The water still filling the sink, April MacKenzie got a good look at herself, the look of shock evident on her face.

She stood in at around 5'7", weighing around 8st 3lb. Her pale skin had small blood stains across it, her full lips, usually covered by light pink lipstick, now washed completely clean. Her light green hair was done in twin curls, slightly lighter than her green, bloodshot eyes.

Turning her gaze away, she cast it downwards, checking her clothing for more bloodstains. A small trace of blood could be seen stained into her light green silk over-shirt, covering a white silk shirt beneath, the sleeves going down to her elbows. The emerald ring on her left hand was stained slightly pink, the gold bracelet on her right being completely clean. The locket wrapped around her neck was tucked into her over-shirt, making it completely clean.

Looking further down, knee-length, dark green skirt (wow, this girl likes green) appearing completely stainless. Her ankle-strap high heels, once colored white, were now stained pink, either from blood or vomit. Finally, she reached her hand up to her hair, feeling her small hair clip still in place.

Letting out a large sigh, she turned around, watching nervously as the boy got to his feet, a girl with mint green hair helping him up. Glancing towards the girl, she noticed a small notebook on her person, appearing to have completely blank pages.

She quickly walked over to the duo, glaring at the boy as he turned his eyes to her, still feeling suspicious of him. Approaching the girl, she began to speak, an obviously fake smile spread across her face. "Excuse me, can I borrow a couple of pages from your notebook? I need to calm down, and I'm in the mood for drawing a bit."

* * *

 **April MacKenzie**

 **SHSL Shoujo-ai Manga Author**

 **Likes: Reading, Classical Music, Kaiju Movies**

 **Dislikes: Bats, Seafood, Being Rejected by Love Interests**

* * *

Born and raised in America, April MacKenzie knew from a young age that she was not like other girls. Whereas most girls would have some male friends, she had no interest in them, preferring to be around girls instead. At the age of 15, she realized she was a lesbian, being attracted to other girls. To help deal with these once confusing feelings, she began to draw doujinshi about girl-girl romance and other... adult fare.

As she drew, she would lose herself in the stories she was creating, even acting out the dialogue on occasion as she wrote it. Though she tried to keep it hidden, her father eventually discovered her art, walking in whilst she was in the midst of drawing one of her more mature stories. Though she was terrified of his reaction at first, he supported her wholeheartedly, suggesting she share her work with others, driving her to publish an anthology, under the pseudonym 'Lilly Skybloom', for sale at Comic-Con.

The entire stock sold out in two hours. People were awestruck by the emotional power of her dialogue and the beauty of her artwork, quickly making her a fixture at Comic expos, standing with such contemporaries as Hifumi Yamada. At one expo, she was scouted and given a contract, allowing her to publish her work professionally. She spent the next few years as one of the company's best sellers, both nationally and world-wide, winning several awards. Hopes Peak Academy took note of her talent, scouting her one year at Comic-Con, inviting her to attend.

...

Receiving a few torn pages from the notebook, she quickly stuffed them into her pocket, making note to search for a pencil later.

An awkward silence hung over the room momentarily, nobody really knowing where to go from here. Suddenly, the boy spoke up.

"First of all, thanks for hitting me. Remind me not to get on your bad side in the future." turning his gaze towards the mint-haired girl with the notebook, giving her a small grin. "Secondly, am I the only one that woke up in a random room surrounded by corpses?"

The girl dropped the book, looking towards one of the barrels nervously. Meanwhile, April thought back to the 'meal' she'd apparently had earlier, feeling queasy from the thought alone.

The boy let out a small sigh. "I'll take the worried looks on your faces as a yes."

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed throughout the room, the ceiling opening, revealing a large speaker. The voice that echoed throughout the room only furthered the worry they were all feeling.

* * *

 **I'll be honest, I'm not sure if I got this one right.**

 **In brighter news, as I wrote that last sentence, my headphones inexplicably stopped working. So that's cool.**

 **April MacKenzie, the SHSL Shoujo-ai Manga Author, belongs to 'dashunterman', and this chapter may be subject to change depending on their feedback (if they choose to give any. If you do, feel free to PM it to me... or leave it in a review. Your choice)**

 **While I like the way this chapter came out, I still feel I may have made the character too... well... bitchy? I don't know. I read that the character didn't have any interest in the opposite gender, so I tried to portray her as finding them less trustworthy, or just bad in general. I'm thinking too much into this. I'll change it if I have to.**

 **Also, Jesus Fuckin' Christ, not even four chapters in and I've A: Killed countless people, and B: Forced a teenager to eat human intestines. I have problems.**

 **(Also, just gonna put this here, i'd prefer it if people submitted a maximum of two characters each. Even if you do submit two, it's entirely possible i'll pick only one of them. Kthx.)**

 **Alrighty.**

 **-Robo the SHSL Cannibal**


	6. Chapter -1 - Edits

As of now, Takuma's introduction has been rewritten.

If you give enough of a damn, feel free to go back and read the new version.

If you don't, then this post is meaningless.

Please know I love you all. Have a wonderful day. Or don't. Your choice.

Alrighty.

 **-Robo the SHSL Going to play Video Games**


End file.
